vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Therilan
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' G-Vista City game *'Full name:' Therilan will do. Ane names do not "translate". *'Official Rank:' Commander XMD, PhD, M1F Temporal Investigations, History Division SN: RT5-GG6-878-4F9 *'Birthplace:' Veldt, El Nanth (Epiphany Trek AU) *'Current residence:' Therilan mainly lives out of her scout ship the ADF Improbable. She has a two bedroom rental bungalow in Big Sur about ten minutes drive from the Big Sur Mental Health Clinic. *'Race:' Ane RI. *'Parents:' ' Father:' Furban -- Computer Architect. Mother: Salilan -- Abnormal Xenophysiologist. *'Siblings:' Several, unnamed, she indicates both biological and RI. *'Birthdate:' January 11, 1938 (Earth equivalent) *'Sex:' Female *'Physical Appearance:' Taking full and ruthless advantage of the RI ability to run several bodies. She has made herself additional bios to spread herself around the planet. She is still however limited to the locality of her main computer on the ADF Improbable. ''As Ane ----'' Usually seen at the Ane Embassy in Washington DC, or various functions. Height: 11.3 hands Weight: 469 pounds Build: Slender Skin coloring: Blue-black Eyes: Solid blue, brown in the right light. Description: Sandy tan body with a red tan mane. She dyes her horns black and indulges in the civilized look including jewelry Too pretty looks, but only male Ane really notice. ''As Human ----'' Mainly found at the Big Sur Clinic, or other places being Human is an advantage. She has two Human bios. Height: 5' 8" Weight: 142 pounds Build: slender Skin coloring: Moca Eyes: Brown Hair: Same red tan hair as her mane, but more typically Bantu kinky. Description: A pretty girl with a long and lean bantu look, a flashing smile and a bust line to make men weak. Perfect figure. She wears jeans and t-shirts usually, or A-line dresses. She is most often seen in doctor clothes. Business casual with a lab coat. ''As Aneilog ----''At the Warp Drive Project or points she wishes. She as taken to using the Aneilog as her main body. She has three Aneilog bios. Height: 5' 5" Weight: 120 pounds Build: slender Skin coloring: Blue-black Eyes: Solid blue, brown in the right light. Hair: Same red tan straight hair as her mane. Description: A nicely rounded B cup, with her hair worn long and loose. She usually wears either an Aneilog scant ADF Uniform or a colorful vest for the pockets. *'Marital status:' Single extra willing. No list of friends with benefits is available, and she does not appear to be living with anyone. *'Children:' Single or not Therilan has taken responsibility for Lidya the goat girl. A goat human hybrid created by Edmond before their frank discussion of ethics. *'Routine Activities:' Working as a telepathic therapist at the Big Sur Mental Health Clinic, Gently guiding with out telling at the Warp Drive Project. Buried in the growing Datanet and reading everything she can get her hooves on. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Ship RI, Lawyer Federation and all fifty states in the United States), Xeno Doctor & Psychiatrist , Warp Engineer, PhD Comparative History, Science Officer, Command Officer (Commander ADF Ane History Scouts), chief cook and bottle washer. *'Financial Status:' As much as she needs. Therilan does not reflect wealth, but she has a transporter and a replicator. Unless we are talking massive amounts of gold or cash she can produce or buy what she needs. The gold, if required, she could recover from a wreck. Cash, she could crash the diamond market with perfect stones. She lives within the modest means of a doctor, with the exception of having the world record number of periodical subscriptions. *'Group Affiliations:' Ane History Scouts, The All (Ane "Nation). California and all 49 other Bar Associations, Washington DC Embassy set, Corps of Discovery, Big Sur Mental Health Clinic, American Medical Association, Terran Medical Association, ACLU, Freedom News Net. *'Known Associates:' The Ashbys, Dr Forrester, Edmond, Codepuppy *'Personality:' Perky with a deep desire to be liked and be useful. From a human point of view a complete free spirit and slut. Ane personality traits exhibited by a "Human" are total libertine and naturist. She is smart and doesn't go overboard. Usually she wears clothing. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Fulfill her mission here and eventually mate and have kids. Therilan is aware of the Builder grade bodies. She doesn't have any with her. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Typical Ane RI in all respects, good and bad. *'Enemies (And Why): ' Things like Team Alpha and racists bastards -- Therilan represents the different they have no control over. The thing that cheerfully smashes their world view. National security interests -- Therilan represents the different they have no control over. The thing that cheerfully smashes their illusion of world power and control. The NIS -- She could take over their computers, they can't do a thing about it, and they know it. Therefore, she is a threat and they treat her like one...whether or not she is a threat. *'Special Abilities:' Ane RI, she can change bodies and think at blazing speeds. She has a Basking Ray scout ship with the advantages an early 25th century vessel imply. From the 21st century view point a Clarke's Law machine. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages: ' The bodies used for social interaction are frailer and weaker than Humans. They do not self repair. She is no six million dollar woman. She has the typical RI need to be needed and Ane physiological weaknesses AKA "Ane Diplomacy". *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Therilan is an experienced History Scout. This is her second mission, the first being to another AU-Earth, and much less exciting. Given the circumstances and history of the mission she decided on anti-stealth as the means to preventing fates like the first two scout teams. She was also given one of the new Basking Ray scout ships for better support of the mission. To the end of being seen and known she took a job at the Big Sur Mental Health Clinic where she would be useful. When the Vulcan rescue mission came down she offered her services to the Warp Drive Project. She stated that lives matter more than her cover. She taught the Project doctors and stood by during the actual rescue. Later when the SIS brought Betty the Bat (Betty Ashby) to the Clinic she hid her at her own home and then the Warp Drive Project. Though Betty she got to know the Ashbys on a less professional basis and to become friends with the family. This in turn dug her out of her self imposed hole. By the Time of the The Trial for Peoplehood Therilan was 100% out, both as an Ane and a History Scout. Well maybe 60% as a History Scout. Most people outside the Warp Drive Community and the Ane are not aware of her computer nature. She is just another Ane, or Aneilog, or Human, or...nevermind. Therilan has been taking ruthless advantage of the law tickets she got herself during The Trial for Peoplehood. She passed the bar in all 50 states. willingly aids in any case of discrimination or sentient rights she is asked to deal with. A living law library on your side is a stunning advantage. She is developing a reputation in the law community. *'Bureau File:' Who ordered that? Alien agents are not suppose to be perky and helpful. Well we are living in the age of everything you know is wrong so deal with it. Therilan is frankly an asset to our world and our mission. Better yet she is an aware and willing asset. You cannot buy that. So we crawl out of the paranoid tree and accept at face value what is offered at face value. As much as that makes old agents twitch. *'NIS File:' An Alien AI we have no control over. One with access to advanced galactic technology. Thank your lucky stars she is an Ane and wants to crawl in our lap. Science fiction predicted all kinds of First Contact, but nothing like what we got. We have a desk on the Ane AIs, but short of keeping track of public activities, as alien residents, we can do nothing. Breathe deep, let it go. Better yet ASK! You never know what they will just tell you. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Technology Category:Ane Category:Outsiders Category:Psionics